A magnetic sensor may sense a magnetic field produced by a rotating magnet wheel, such as a ferromagnetic tooth wheel. The magnetic sensor may output, based on the sensed magnetic field, a signal for use in identifying a position of the magnet wheel or a rotational speed of the magnet wheel.